riftsdeathsheadfandomcom-20200214-history
PA-07R Scout SAMAS
Developmental History The impetus behind the Containment Pact was twofold: The containment of the Splugorth in Atlantis, and the elimination of the interdimensional arms dealers known as the Naruni. One of the items the Naruni sold was of special interest to the Coalition, an active camouflage fabric perfect for scouts and reconnaissance patrols. Unfortunately, early Coalition efforts to manufacture the fabric in a small scale proved fruitless - the first batches of the polymer was too brittle for easy application to small objects like body armor or to be woven into fabric. However, the camouflage polymer was suitable for overlay onto objects of power armor or larger. The Coalition's response was to develop the Smiling Jack SAMAS into a reconnaissance vehicle, equipped with the new polymer. The Smiling Jack sacrificed some aerial performance, but became much more stealthy in the process. Production began in 108 PA, and as of mid-109, at least 25% of Coalition reconnaissance units have access to the armor. Rumors persist that the Coalition has also manufactured the polymer coating in both undersea and special-operations models; however, this may be the result of fanciful stories of these units' normal operations. Deployment and Use PA-07R suits are typically issued on a squad-by-squad basis to reconnaissance units, and long-range units have begun praising the suit highly because of their increased survivability. It is rare to find PA-07R suits in mixed squads, because the non-camouflage units are much more detectable than camouflaged units. Specifications Model: PA-07R "Scout" SAMAS Manufacturer: '''Coalition States Arsenal, Chi-Town/Iron Heart '''Crew: '''Single-operator power armor '''Power Supply: Nuclear, with 6-hour airborne action limit. Length: '''4.5ft (1.4m) '''Width: '''3.5ft (1.1m) '''Wingspan: '''12ft (3.6m) '''Height: 8ft (2.4m), 10ft (3m) with steering fin extended Mass: '''500lb (225kg) dry '''Maximum Speed (Flight): '''300mph (500kmh) maximum; howeer, . '''Maximum Speed (Ground): '''Maximum running speed is 60mph (96kmh). However, the semi-active camouflage system will not function at speeds faster than 3mph (5kmh), which is a cautious walking pace. '''Ceiling: '''5000ft (8000m). Typical operating altitude below 250ft (75m). '''Controls: '''3D vectored thrust, operator feedback controls. Optional direct control through headjack system. Statistics Damage Capacity By Location Multiply values by 10 to find in-game SDC. Notes: (a) Destroying a single wing, vertical stabilizer, or engine jet induces a -25% penalty to all piloting skill rolls and requires an immediate roll by the pilot to maintain control. Destroying more than one of any one system induces a -50% penalty and requires an immediate roll by the pilot to bring the craft to a survivable landing. (b) Reducing main body capacity to zero destroys the craft. © Destroying the head eliminates all sensor systems. No bonuses apply from power armor training or suit-specific bonuses. The head is a small target, requiring a called shot at -4 to hit. (d) These are all small, mobile targets requiring a called shot at -4 to hit. Armament '''1. C-40R Railgun - The default armament of Coalition power armor for generations, the C-40R is a thoroughly reliable weapon, and can be used in virtually any environment. In terms of widespread use and and ease of operation, it is analogous to the old MG42 (Germany), MG3 (Germany), and M60 (USA) machine guns of the 20th Century. Primary Purpose:''' '''General-Purpose Machine Gun Damage: Single shots fire one round and do 1d4 MD; bursts fire 40 rounds and do 1d4x10 MD. Rate of Fire: Each single shot or burst consumes one attack. The cannons are limited in actions-per-round only by the pilot. Range: 4000ft (1200m) Payload: Each ammunition drum contains 3000 rounds (75 bursts). Typically long-range patrols carry a drum on each hip. Swapping drums takes one minute for a skilled operator (Armorer, Engineer (Mechanical or Weapons), or Power Armor piloting skills), five minutes for untrained personnel. '''2. SJ-6 Mini-Missile Launchers - '''The Scout SAMAS, like the default PA-07, carries six mini-missiles. A typical load-out is two smoke missiles and four armor-piercing warheads. Primary Purpose: Defense Damage: By missile type. Rate of Fire: Singly or in volleys of 2, 4, or 6 missiles. Range: By missile type (typically 1 mile (1600m)) Payload: Effectively infinite. '''3. Additional Hand Weapons - '''The Scout may carry additional weapons as needed; it uses newer power-armor weapons such as the CTT-M20 or CTT-P40 as two-handed weapons, or may carry any rifle, man-portable heavy weapon, or hand-to-hand weapon. '''4. Performance Bonuses - '''The Scout's construction gives it the following performance bonuses: *Prowl is possible on foot at speeds below 3mph with no skill penalty. *Sensor operators suffer a -25% skill penalty to detect the suit. *+1 to Initiative *+2 to Dodge *+1 to Strike